fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Nemesis
The film opens with a major political assassination — what appears to be the elimination of the leadership of the Romulan government. As the crew of the USS Enterprise prepares to bid farewell to longtime first officer William T. Riker (Jonathan Frakes) and Counselor Deanna Troi (Marina Sirtis), who are soon to be married on Betazed, an away team discovers the remnants of an android resembling Lieutenant Commander Data (Brent Spiner) on a planet close to the Romulan Neutral Zone called Kolarus III. When the android is reassembled, it reveals its name as B-4, a predecessor to Data. The ship is then ordered by Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway (Kate Mulgrew) to conduct a diplomatic mission to the Romulan Star Empire, which has undergone a military coup and is now controlled by a mysterious young Reman named Praetor Shinzon (Tom Hardy). This is a surprising development, given that Remans are considered something of a "sub-race" to the Romulans, who generally use them as slave labor. Upon their arrival at Romulus, the crew learns the new leader is a clone of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. While he claims to want peace, he also unveils his newest ship, a heavily armed warship named Scimitar. Shinzon's plan soon becomes apparent. Picard has been lured to Romulus to be kidnapped so that a dying Shinzon can receive a genetic transfusion from the source of his DNA. His Scimitar has been designed to destroy Earth using a thalaron weapon and establish himself as the leader of a renewed Romulan Empire. Picard is rescued, with the Enterprise racing back to the Federation with the Scimitar in pursuit. With the assistance of two Romulan war birds whose captains and crews now oppose Shinzon, a space battle ensues in which the war birds are severely damaged and forced to back off. The damaged Enterprise is eventually forced to ram the Scimitar to disable it from continuing on to Earth. Shinzon then activates the Scimitar's super weapon, bent on taking the Enterprise down with him. Picard boards the Scimitar to stop the weapon and ends up fighting Shinzon. The fight ends with Picard victorious, but unable to deactivate the weapon. Picard kills Shinzon by impaling him through the abdomen with a piece of rebar, which the murderously determined Shinzon then forces into his own body to get close enough to confront Picard. Data arrives to save the day and has the captain beamed back to the Enterprise before ultimately sacrificing himself to shut down the weapon and destroy the ship. While the severely damaged Enterprise is repaired in a space dock, Picard bids farewell to newly promoted Captain Riker who is off to command the USS Titan. Picard then meets with B-4, whereupon he learns that, much like when Spock's katra had been planted in Leonard McCoy's mind at the end of Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, Data had copied the seeds of his neural net into B-4's positronic matrix not long before his death, giving hope that B-4 may one day have the same capacity for growth that Data enjoyed and keeping Dr. Soong's legacy alive.